Everlasting relationship
by seehuey
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are lovers in their last life but can they be lovers forever even after they were died and reincarnated? The Inuyasha now is a guy that will run away whenever he meets girls while the Kagome now is a beautiful girl who is liked by all
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are lovers in their last life but can they be lovers forever even after they had died and reincarnated? The present Inuyasha is a guy that will run away whenever he meets girls while the Kagome now is a beautiful girl who is liked by all guys. Does everlasting relationship exist in this world? The truth is it doesn't, but surely you could change your fate and destiny if you tried right? This is a story about Inuyasha, a prince in his last life and Kagome, Inuyasha's lover in her last life. Could they change their own destiny and be together again forever? Does everlasting relationship even exist in the first place? _

_(Author note: In this story, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome are all 17 years old in their past life and in their life now. Meaning that they are high school students.) _

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Flashback to their past live**_

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

"**_Prince Inuyasha, I think it is time for you to get married, I talked to the king about it and he agrees with me that it is time for you to find a suitable wife." One of the king most trusted lord, Takemaru, told prince Inuyasha._**

"_**Marry?!" Inuyasha asked in surprise. **_

"**_You are already 17 this year? No matter what you say, you are meeting your future wife next week!" Virid said as he walked away._**

'_**My… my future wife? I don't want to get married yet! I have to run away! I have to run away from the castle! But… how? I know! I can get help from Miroku!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he went to look for Miroku.**_

_I want to sleep here forever; no one will be able to wake me up…_

"Inuyasha, could you please accept this letter, please." A girl said to Inuyasha as she took out an envelope fill with heart shape stickers and gave it to him.

'_What is this? Love letter? I just can't stand girls! Why waste so much time pasting stickers? I don't understand girls at all!' _Inuyasha thought as he took that letter and nodded his head meaning that he will accept that letter before he walk away and immediately threw that letter away without reading it.

Inuyasha Narumi is one of the best looking guys in the school. He is good at everything but there is one thing that he isn't good at and could never understand and that thing is girls. Whenever he meets girls, he will shiver and then he will run away. No matter what he does, he just couldn't stand girls but it is quite strange because all girls just love giving him love letters and confessing to him. But he had already come to a conclusion; it is: he will never ever like girls!

Inuyasha went to his locker to get his books but the moment when he opened the locker, lots and lots of letters and boxes of gifts drop out and landed on Inuyasha and that cause him to fall. _'Is this locker a magical locker? How could it contain so many things when the size of all those letters and gifts is already twice the size of it?' _Inuyasha wonder as he looks at the pile of letters and gifts which is now all over the floor.

"Hi, Inuyasha, crushed by all those letters and gifts again?" Inuyasha's friend, Miroku, laughed as he opened his locker.

'Bang!'

When Miroku open his own locker, tons of things like flowers, letters and gifts started falling off from his locker.

"Ha Ha Ha! You are not any better than me!" Inuyasha laughed at him.

Miroku sigh as he picked up all those things on the floor with Inuyasha.

Miroku Wantanabe, he's a real skirt-chaser, and asks every beautiful woman he meets if she'll do him the honor of bearing his child. What strange is, he is very popular with girls in the school and many girl like him. Although he and Inuyasha are best friend but unlike Inuyasha, he LOVES girls.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I heard that there will be a new transfer student in our class today and she is a girl!" Miroku said happily after they had already picked up all the stuff and throw them away.

"So?" Inuyasha ask.

"I heard that she is very pretty, smart and have a very nice figure!"

"So?"

"Aren't you happy that she is in our class?"

"Not really, how many times must I tell you I am not interested in girls?!"

"Until you finally find a girlfriend? And I think by then you would have told me that for thousands of times."

"Stop kidding with me!"

"Calm down, I am only joking and what I said is true as you are going to have a girlfriend soon with so many love letters and confession you receive everyday." Miroku said as the both of them step into their classroom sat down on their sit.

"Class, today we are going to have a new classmate, her name is Kagome." Their teacher Miss Kagura said as she walked into the classroom with another girl.

"Hi, everyone, my name is Kagome." She said to the whole class and most of the boys in the class brushed when they saw her. She was indeed very pretty with long black hair which she ties it up into a pony tail.

'_Kagome? I got a feeling that I had met her before somewhere…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he looks at her.

**End of chapter**

_How is this chapter? If you want me to continue this story then please R&R and I will continue. If I do not recieve any reviews, I will delete this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I have been every busy doing my homework. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _**

**Chapter 2**

_**Flashback to their past live**_

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

**_"Miroku, hurry up and help me think of something!" Inuyasha shouted as he walks up and down his room while his best friend, Miroku is sitting on his bed reading some perverted novel._**

**_"Clam down, what's wrong with getting married with a princess? By the way, I heard that the princess's name is Kikyou and she is a very pretty woman." Miroku replied calmly as he continues reading his novel._**

**_"How many times must I tell you that I have girls and why can't I even choose someone I love? Why must I get married to someone my father like? It is not like my father is getting married to this princess!"_**

**_"Hmm…"_**

**_"Miroku, can you please stop reading that stupid novel of yours?" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he snatched away that novel from Miroku and threw it on the floor._**

**_"Fine, so now I had stopped reading, can you tell me what you want now!"_**

**_"Tell me what I can do to stop this marriage!"_**

**_"Go look for your father, the king, he will have the answer for your question."_**

**_"If it was that easy, I would already had done that!"_**

**_"So what you expect me to do now? Help you get out of this palace so that you could run away from this wedding?" Miroku asked in a half kidding mood._**

**_"Of course not, what I want is… wait a minute… you mean you have a way to get out of the palace?" Inuyasha asked in a very serious tone._**

**_"You don't mean you want to get out of the palace right?"_**

**_"Yes, I want to get out of the palace!"_**

**_"But this will get many people into trouble if the king ever find out!"_**

**_"I don't care, you are the one who told me that I could get out of the palace." Inuyasha said as he started walking away, leaving Miroku alone._**

**_'God, what have I done now? I truly hate myself! I should not had told Inuyasha that he could get out of the palace to escape from the wedding! Well but since I had told him that, I will just have to do it before other people know about this plan.' Miroku thought to himself sadly as he walked away._**

_No matter how long it takes,_

_I will always be looking for you._

_No matter how much you had changed,_

_You are still the one who I love._

---

Time: during lunch time 

Inuyasha and Miroku were both sitting in the school café having their lunch with many female students crowding around the other tables beside them. Inuyasha hate this as it make him shiver whenever he see all these girls.

"Inuyasha, what do you think about that new transfer student, Kagome?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"She look familiar to me, I guess I must had saw her somewhere before." Inuyasha said while he continues eating his food.

"Well, I think you are in love with her!"

"I am not in love with her!"

"You are!"

"I am not!" And they continues quarreling…

At the other side of the café… 

At one of the table, were Kagome and her new friends, Sango and Ayame. Together with some of the guys crowding around them. Although Kagome was new in the school, she already had many fans, as she was really pretty. Sango and Ayame were the prettiest girls in the school and many girls in school would like to become their friend but they hate those girls, as they knew they only wanted to be popular. And they think they will be popular hanging out with the school's most popular girls. Kagome became their friend as she was kind unlike the others girls. In the morning, when they were doing a surprise math test given by their teacher, Sango's pen ran out of ink and she didn't know what to do as time were running out and she haven't even finished half of the test paper. When Kagome saw that, she immediately threw a pen to Sango.

Sango felt surprise when she saw that as most of the time people would only care about themselves during the test and since Sango was first in class for math, no one would lend her a pen to complete her math paper. This will only allow her to get first again but Kagome was unlike these people, she was so kind to lend Sango a pen and because she was so grateful about it, she make friend with her. And Sango even told her that she would be her best friend forever.

"Kagome, what do you think about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"You mean that guy over there?" Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha. "I just find him kind of cute."

"Only 'kind of cute'?" Ayame asked her feeling surprised. "He is the most handsome and smartest guy in the school!"

"So are you in love with him?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not! I only love Koga!" Ayame said.

Koga is Ayame's cousin as well as her childhood friend and for some reasons, Ayame had fallen in love with him even though he doesn't really love her. Koga is now studying in America but they still keep in touch using email.

Soon, the bell rang and it is time for lessons, Kagome and her new friend immediately went back to their classroom for lessons.

'_Actually, I do find that Inuyasha guy sort of familiar, maybe I had met him before somewhere.' _Kagome thought to herself before she walks to her class.

End of chapter

_How is this chapter? If you want me to continues writing, please R&R._


End file.
